1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to multimedia communications systems and methods of operation. More particularly, the invention relates to streaming multimedia communications systems and methods of operation with automatically switchable content sources.
2. Background Discussion
Real-time streaming of multimedia files stored in a remote server and transmitted to an end user over a packet network; e.g., the Internet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,527. A server for use in such streaming multimedia systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,875. The server stores the streaming files as compressed digital audio/video program information. An audio-on-demand communication system which provides real time playback of audio data transferred by a communications network is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,980. At the request of the user, a server transmits the compressed audio data over the network to the end user. The end user receives and decompresses the transmitted audio data in less than real time using only the processing power of a CPU. The streaming digitized audio information is provided to the end user through a streaming protocol such as xe2x80x9cReal-Audioxe2x80x9d, available from real-audio player, Real Networks, Inc., Seattle, Wash.
In today""s streaming solution, such as Internet radio, a local broadcaster would have a connection to the Internet. An Internet Radio Service Provider (IRSP), such as the Web Site Broadcast.Com would make the local broadcasters content available to end-users over the Internet. An end user would connect to the Internet through a proxy server. When the end user wanted to listen to a particular radio station, typically remote to the end user, the end user would connect to the station""s broadcast content, hosted by the IRSP through the local Internet Service Provider""s (ISP) proxy. The end user would receive not only the radio broadcast but also the remote station""s radio commercials. These commercials, since they were created for broadcast listeners of the remote radio station, would have little to no relevance or possible brand creation awareness to the Internet radio listener. What is needed in the art is the ability of a local ISP to switch or substitute for the remote station""s commercials an alternate commercial stream of messages that would have relevance to the end user and any Internet radio subscriber. Such alternate messages could be presented based upon local information of the Internet subscriber. For example, an Internet radio listener in Australia would receive local commercials in Australia instead of hearing commercials from an U.S.-based radio station. Such alternate messaging service creates revenue opportunities for local service providers, and potentially licensing revenue for the source station.
An object of the invention is a streaming multimedia communications system and method operation which enables an ISP to substitute alternate program content to an end user within an existing IRSP program.
Another object is a streaming multimedia communications system and method operation enabling an ISP to automatically switch to an alternate content provider within an existing IRSP program and then return to the original IRSP content if required.
Another object is a streaming multimedia network and method operation enabling an ISP to transparently switch network addresses to allow content to stream from an alternate content provider to an end user in place of the network content.
Another object is a streaming multimedia network and method operation of generating synchronization signals for transparently switching an end user to alternate content within the network content.
Another object is a streaming multimedia network and method operation authenticating a notification to a network service provider and a local service provider of substituted program content to an end user for billing purposes.
These and other objects, features and advantages are achieved in a streaming multimedia communication network including a broadcaster providing program content by air wave or direct line to a network service provider, e.g. an Internet Radio Service provider (IRSP) operating a web site on the network for distribution of the content to remote end users over the network. The IRSP reformats the broadcast content into industry-standard streaming format, such as Real Audio. The end users are coupled to the IRSP through a local network service provider, e.g. an Internet Service provider (ISP) proxy. An alternate content source is connected by airwaves or direct line to the ISP. The end user accesses the IRSP web site to select and receive program content over the network from a remote broadcaster listed on the site. There are several embodiments for handling remote broadcaster transitions to a commercial within the program content delivered over the network to the end user. In one embodiment, the IRSP is notified of a commercial by the remote broadcaster either by a direct connection or sending a message through the network to the web terminal. The message to the IRSP may indicate whether the upcoming commercial is 15, 30, 45 seconds, or 1 minute long. The IRSP relays the notification to the ISP proxy. The proxy transparently switches the network address for the end user to the network address of an alternate content source. The end user now receives content in the form of local commercials from the alternate content provider rather from the local broadcaster. When the network commercial ends, the remote broadcaster notifies the IRSP the commercial is ended if a commercial time period was not included in the commercial notification. The IRSP, in turn, notifies the ISP proxy which transparently switches the end user network address back to the program content provided by the remote broadcaster. The alternate program content is terminated by the ISP. In another embodiment, a pause is inserted in the broadcast. The pause notifies the downstream broadcasters to insert a local commercial. The pause is long enough to allow for delays on either end of the originating commercial to assure that the inserted commercial does not overlap the broadcast when returning. The IRSP/ISP notifications to switch content may be authenticated, secure and password protected. The secure notifications are available for billing the alternate content provider and providing licensing revenue to the remote broadcaster.